This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this project is to optimize use of monolithic capillary liquid chromatography with the QSTAR-XL instrument so that clean-up of proteins and successful measurements of intact molecular weights can be accomplished routinely at the femtomole level. A comparison of performance with other stationary phases such as C4 is in progress. It is anticipated that we will explore fabrication of our own monolithic columns with properties optimized for our research needs. (Additional effort and instrument time reported under Collaborative projects and other Technical Research and Development projects.)